Talk:Quest Bed
Speculation Dave's conversation with Terezi implies that since Jack killed all their dreams selves they can't reach the god tiers. However, since Jack destroyed Prospit and Derse, the Trolls' dream selves were probably obliterated. Since the dream self dies when a person achieves the god tiers, then Jade might still be able to do it, since her body is still intact, thanks to Grandpa. - Saiknohx Speculation 2 Well since the above speculation is now irreverent, so new speculation thread! Anyhow carrying on from Talk:Sollux Captor#Sollux is still alive? where which Quest Bed a person died on mattered depending on their current status - I went and checked this: :"When the waking self dies on the quest bed located somewhere on the planet, the player’s dream self takes over permanently, assumes god tier status, and wakes up on the battlefield, while the waking self’s corpse lies dead on the quest bed thereafter. :... :It turns out, the other way involves another set of quest beds in the core of the moons of Prospit and Derse. Reaching god tier involves using the only life you have left, and dying on that quest bed. Then, rather than waking up as a god tier on the Battlefield, the dead body simply resurrects automatically, transforming then and there." :- Andrew Hussie It seems that real selves with living dream selves can only ascend using the planetary bed, while dream selves can only ascend using the backup bed. At least this is what Andrew is claiming here and what has been depicted so far. Just bring this up since it isn't mentioned on the Quest Bed or god tier articles. Also Aradia's dream self ascended using her backup bed despite being "alive" as a sprite, however pointing out the bit I bolded this is contradictory unless we assume the sprite didn't count, which of course begs the question: Does this apply to self prototyping in general, resurrected bodies using sprites, or just prototyped ghosts? The Light6 06:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :OK I was a little rushed when I wrote the above and didn't get to properly check the god tier article but thought it was there as speculation but it is there as fact. Though it doesn't point out the conflict between needing the Dream self to be the active life and Aradiasprite. Though just looking at the sprite designs (most specifically the eyes) and her typing quirk I think it's safe to say her sprite still counted as ghost Aradia and thus while not her dream self it was the only active life she had, so I guess that should be clarified. :But continuing a separate topic from the Sollux page - how would've this worked with his two dream selves? Could've his Prospitian dream self be used on his Derse bed and visa verse his Dersite dream self on his Prospit bed? But since he used a dream self as a spare from the beginning even though he had a second dream self would he be unable to ascend the normal method since his real body was dead? And what of the backup method? Hussie says using the only life you have left while probably meaning dying and taking on a dream body Sollux was in a dream body while still having a dream self, would that mean he would have to kill his remaining dream self to use that method? The Light6 09:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sacrificial Slabs Does the sacrifical slabs exist for all players? I mean, on troll Derse, there was only one for Aradia and none other. In both B1 Derse and B2 Prospit/Derse, there were two slabs each. Caagr98 21:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :The Sacrificial Slabs exist in the center of the Prospit and Derse's moons. Aradia due to her special circumstances was at the center of Derse itself so Aradia's having no around her isn't a mystery. But yes, as far as we can tell all players have one. - The Light6 (talk) 00:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::With the obvious exceptions of the Captors having two each. 01:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, so Aradia's was in Derse itself instead of in the moon like the others. Well, that explains that, but... Why was her slab not with the others? Caagr98 06:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::She was dead before the start of the game and thus didn't really "belong" with the other players. She doesn't have a dream room or tower either. 06:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah, that makes sense, I guess. Not that much of Homestuck makes sense at all. Caagr98 08:07, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well hey, run some of those things that don't make sense by me sometime, I just may prove you wrong! ;P 08:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Let's take the fact that " ". How does that make sense? Caagr98 09:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Because clowns have supernatural powers. - The Light6 (talk) 09:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ← And how does that make sense, then? Caagr98 10:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :I can explain many things, but Gamzee Makara is not one of them (though honestly a lot of people theorized his immortality is obtained from standing at the cherub egg's crash site and absorbing some of its immortality aura. Just a theory though, and honestly a silly one. I hope Hussie gives us a real reason. This page is about Quest Beds though so uh) 10:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, that theory is just silly (AKA probably true). And yes, the article is about Quest Beds, but Aepokk told me to say something that didn't make sense... Maybe he meant on his talk page? Caagr98 11:17, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Indeed I did, feel free to drop any random discussions there anytime! 11:27, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Ascension leads to destruction Litterally every ascension made on a sacrificial slab has lead to the destruction of the moon it was on. Coincidence? I think not! The2ndplayer (talk) 20:56, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Within the Battlefield Within the battlefield, when John retrieves the tumor, we see four questbed-like slabs on the walls of the tumor cavity. Wtf are they? Spankety (talk) 21:14, April 19, 2018 (UTC)